cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Sightings of Canada
This is a list of alleged sightings of Aliens or UFOs in Canada. Aliens are any living creatures that are not originally from Earth. They could be anything from intelligent life to simple bacteria; however, there was no concrete evidence to support life outside of our planet as of now. Scientists had allegedly found in an asteroid what could be Martian bacteria. 1967, Falcon Lake, Manitoba incident Stefan Michalak was burned by one of two flying saucers with which he reportedly came into contact on May 19, 1967 in Falcon Lake, Manitoba. 1967, Shag Harbour, Nova Scotia incident Main article: Shag Harbour incident The incident was the purported crash of an Unidentified Flying Object in Shag Harbour, Nova Scotia in October 1967. 1969, Prince George, B.C. UFO In Prince George, British Columbia, three unrelated witnesses reported a strange, round object in the late afternoon sky on January 1, 1969. The sphere radiated a yellow-orange light and appeared to ascend from 2,000 to 10,000 feet. 1975-1976, Southern Manitoba Main article: Charlie Redstar Several sightings were reported of a red glowing UFO, sometimes described as "mischievous" or "playful", sighted in Southern Manitoba in 1975 and 1976. 1978 Clarenville, Newfoundland and Labrador In October 1978 Constable Jim Blackwood of the RCMP witnessed a sighting of a flying saucer hovering over the harbour near the town of Clarenville and Random Island. This was reported to him by local citizens. When he arrived at the scene the UFO was still present and quite visible. He had a special high powered viewing scope which happened to be on loan at the time for other surveillance. The craft stayed in the area for approximately an hour and a half. When he switched on the roof lights of his police cruiser the craft appeared to mimic the flashing lights. This made headline news at the time and was broadcast on CBC television and NTV broadcasting in Newfoundland. The craft took off like a shooting star high in the sky and disappeared. Two years after the incident the BBC did a documentary on UFO sightings and included the Clarenville sighting in their broadcast. In later years Cst Blackwood retired to his native home in Stellarton, NS.needed 1990, Montreal aerial phenomenon On November 7, 1990, in Montreal, Quebec, witnesses reported a round, metallic object of about 540 metres wide over the rooftop pool of the Bonaventure Hotel. Eyewitnesses saw 8 to 10 lights forming into a circle above them, emitting bright white rays. The phenomenon lasted three hours, from 7 to 10 p.m., and moved slowly northwards. While none could identify the lights, a few witnesses, according to the next day’s report in La Presse, were ready to express their belief that they were visited by aliens. A few witnesses say what they saw in a televised interview on CBC. 2010, Harbour Mille incident During the night of January 25, 2010 there were multiple UFO sighting reports in Harbour Mille, Newfoundland and Labrador. Royal Canadian Mounted Police initially stated the reports were due to a missile launch, but later retracted the statement, and the Office of the Prime Minister stated that the UFOS were not missiles. 2012, Toronto Aerial Jellyfish The Ontario Aerial Jellyfish is an Atmospheric Jellyfish, a type of UFO, sighted in Ontario. The sighting prompted speculations on what the creature really was. Category:Aliens Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:UFO Category:Sightings